


Vampiric Beat

by JustSimon



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Crypt of Necrodancer + Amplified DLC's endings. In another of her treasure hunts Cadence found the monster, but something is very different in this creature, like she have a good sense of beat.
Relationships: Cadence/Nocturna
Kudos: 1





	Vampiric Beat

When Cadence as usual seek some treasures in the dungeons, she met an unusual person, it was a vampire, at first Cadence went in attack on a vampire, but to surprise for blonde treasure hunter this vampire been too good in the dance moves for a simple monster.

"How it's can be, golden lute is destroyed, all monsters must gone!" 'Hey it's rude think about me as a monster only cuz i am a vampire, wait, did you said the golden lute is destroyed?' "Yeah, by my grandma Aria, rest in peace grandmother" 'That's a good news, now this thing will never get in the bad hands' "Well, already been" 'What!?' "Yeah, it was a bard with a big greed, golden lute turned him in the creature known as Necrodancer"

Cadence told to her new friend about her journey, blazing dance moves, annoying monsters, brainwashed father, resurrection of her mother, fight against The Necrodancer and last good deed of her grandma.

'I am sorry for your grandmother and i am glad that's everything is fine now, it's late but what's your name?' "Name Cadence, what's yours?" 'Nocturna, but before, i was a human, can i tell you my story?' "Sure!"  
Nocturna began tell her story, how she was bitten by a vampire and turned in one of them, finding a strange constructions in the dungeons, culprit of game in God, The Conductor and final battle against her.

'I took golden lute with myself and hid it, hoping that no one can find it and play in a God, but it seems i hid it not good enough.' "Hey, it's okay now, evil is defeated and everything fine, you don't need to regretting about anything." 'I guess you right, by the way, what a beautiful girl like you do in a place like this?' "Well, you know, just seek some treasures, just my hobby, did you just said i am a beautiful?" 'What? No, no you just misheard' "Okaaaaaay" 'You know Cadence, you're pretty interesting person and you very good in dances.' "Well, now when i know you a little bit better, i can tell you not a monster, you re super-natural being and you have a cool dance moves" 'Thanks, it's nice to hear at least once' "Oh i need to go or my parents will worry, by-" 'Wait! If you come here can we hang out a bit?' "Um, sure i don't mind, seeya later Nocturna" 'Yeah, seeya Cadence.'

Somehow both girls couldn't stop think about each other, they were really interested and couldn't wait their next rendezvous.


End file.
